


Fallen

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Dr. STONE Week (June 28 - July 4) [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angels, Day 2: Nature, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Wings, little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: Guardian angels had a vital job that no one wanted to do. It was very dangerous, though it wouldn't seem that way now would it? But it's true. Other angels stayed as far away from them as they could, for fear of being tainted. For fear of Falling.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Chrome & Kohaku & Ruri, Ogawa Yuzuriha & Namari, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ooki Taiju & Suika, Shishiou Tsukasa & Shishiou Mirai, Shishou Tsukasa & Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju & Ogawa Yuzuriha
Series: Dr. STONE Week (June 28 - July 4) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Fallen

Tsukasa felt the weight of his wings begin to lessen, heard the soft woosh as his feathers fell to the ground all at once; like someone shaking a tree in autumn. All that remained was charred skin clinging to exposed bone. They truly looked like the wings of a devil. How did this happen? No, he knew.

He knew all too well the punishment of ‘sinning’. Except Tsukasa didn't see it that way at all. He was only doing what was right. For the future of humanity. If he got kicked out of Heaven, then so be it. The only way to go now was forward. No time to mourn the loss of flight, or the loss of the only friends he'd ever had.

Tsukasa had never really fit in with the rest of the angels, was always just regarded with distant respect. Guardian angels held that sort of position, after all. Their duty was vital, but one that no one wanted. They were all too afraid of Falling. Angels who had that job often were tainted by the dark desires that surrounded the human race.

There weren't very many left, with angels quitting left and right and most who had the job quickly searched for other openings. But the few who were there to stay became fast friends. Bonded over their mutual love for humans and their advancements no doubt.

There was Senku, a smart but a little cold, guardian who watched over a bright-eyed boy called Chrome who was always eager to learn. Chrome had a few issues with hiking in dangerous spots but he always had Senku to help him out, even if he didn't know it. To add even more to Senku's workload, he had also extended his job to Chrome’s friends; two sisters named Kohaku and Ruri. The three were practically inseparable, so Senku ended up looking after them too when he was assigned to Chrome.

“Might as well.” Were Senku's exact words when he filed the request. Despite how nonchalant the other angel was about it, Tsukasa knew how tough it was to be a guardian for just one person. Not to mention one that was always prone to bad falls, or one that was so sickly they had to be exempted from PE, OR even one that was so protective of the other two that they picked fights. Senku was simply a good person -no matter how much the other angel insisted that it was for research purposes only- and Tsukasa admired that.

Next was Taiju, Senku's ‘meat-headed’ friend, who was the type to always be right by his charge’s side and make sure they were completely safe at all times. Lucky for little Suika, who was pretty clumsy even when she did wear her glasses. A few times she had broken them when she explored the small forest that sat across the street from her house. Taiju had gotten pretty good at detecting potential places she could trip so, as a result, Suika hadn’t broken her glasses in a while. The downside being that Suika now was aware of a ‘mysterious wind’ following her around everywhere. Taiju was a great guardian angel, but not the most discreet one. His almost-girlfriend (they were still working on sharing their feelings) also had that same problem, but to a smaller scale.

Yuzuriha, much like Taiju, accompanied Namari on every outing. She worked in a more strategic manner than Taiju, by turning away any potential bullies and making sure Namari didn’t walk into traffic or anything of the like. She had a particular connection to the kid too, as they both liked arts and crafts. So Yuzuriha took it upon herself to give Namari art inspiration and help him pick out the best supplies. Often, she would make small gifts and leave them at Namari’s door just to make him feel loved. He didn’t have very many friends, just one or two, and his parents worked a lot so he was pretty lonely. 

Fortunately, though, one of his friends was Suika and she would take walks with him and help him find pretty spots to sit and draw. This gave their two angels time to spend with each other, though it was mostly just the awkward silences of two lovestruck fools. Senku always said they were meant to be, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but agree. And, though he usually felt like the third wheel, Tsukasa used to accompany them. Before Mirai…

Tsukasa shook his head sadly, those had really been good days. The ones where Mirai could still wake up and greet the day with boundless energy. The ones where she still ran outside to meet her friends. The ones where she didn’t lay in bed all day, sitting in miserable silence. The ones where her parents still had money to pay for her surgeries. Tsukasa still didn’t know exactly what she had suffered from, but he knew that it took her life. 

Her parents, the doctors, everyone made him sick. The parents for being reluctant to keep paying for Mirai’s treatment, the doctors for charging so much, and even just humans as a whole for inventing such a useless and horrible currency. He decided he had to do something. That was the beginning of his Falling. First, he targeted the hospital that failed to keep Mirai breathing. It had collapsed from the foundations like a tower of dominoes, all the way to the top floor, killing hundreds of patients and nurses. Next up were Mirai’s parents, who refused to do everything in their power to save their daughter, and by that time Tsukasa had already Fallen.

Senku was the first to sense the change. The first to try to persuade him not to go through with his plan of destruction. But it was no use, he couldn’t understand Tsukasa’s pain, the giant pit of despair in his heart. How could he when he had three perfectly healthy humans to watch over? Taiju and Yuzuriha also attempted to suppress the dangerous urges welling up inside him but to no avail. By the end, Tsukasa had fled Heaven, leaving Senku with a broken neck and his two friends to rush him away. He knew Senku would be better within a week at most, angels heal easily after all. But he still felt regret at hurting the only people who he could ever consider friends.

“I have a week until they come after me, huh?” Tsukasa muttered to himself, “I’d better get to work then.” Making the world a better place was never meant to be easy anyway.


End file.
